Unattainable
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: UNFABULOUS...This is right after the "66th Day" episode in which Jake found Addy's Cd. Addy is heartbroken, she stumbles upon some place, meets this new cute guy who seems to be too good to be true. Meanwhile, Jake tries to get back with Addy and finds ou


Unattainable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Unfabulous!

**A/N:** Just to help you guys out, this is right after the "66th Day" episode. Just to refresh your memory, Jake somehow recieved Addy's cd of love songs about Jake. And he turned her down and Patti was like, "They were cute." Ugh! I hope you enjoy!

Addy lay in her bed, weeping. She knew that it would be awhile before she can learn to love and forgive again.

The wind blew from Addy's window onto her face wiping her tears.

Even if he did tell her he had the same feelings she had for him, she could not forgive him of the shattered pieces he left her.

After moments of sorrow, she began to play the guitar. See, although she loves her family, her first love was the guitar.

A guitar would never leave her even if it had legs because she'd always take care of it, polish it and the number one thing the guitar loved was when she played it.

Whenever she was happy she played it, whenever she was sad or angry she'd still play it...it was always there...

_My heart I gave_

_But wasn't able to save_

_From the droppings of a boy_

_It was foolish of me_

_To trust in he_

_To hold and never let go_

_Oohhh, I'm confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_You hurt me but I still love you_

_I cannot choose _

_The one my heart belongs to_

_Because it has a mind of its own_

_What he did_

_I can't forgive _

_If he had only known_

_Oohhh, I'm confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_You hurt me but I still love you_

_What I feel inside_

_I know I cannot hide_

_It will soon start to burst_

_But I don't know how_

_If you'd kiss me now_

_I'd give you my glued heart to nurse_

_I hate me 4 loving you_

_For if you only knew_

_That my feelings are true_

The door bell rang but she continued...

_Oohhh, I'm confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_You hurt me but I still love you_

The door knocked, "Addy sweetie?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk right now." she replied.

"Neither do I, I'm eating pizza downstairs." said her mother.

Addy sighed in anxiety and resumed playing the guitar, but her mother knocked again. She opened the door and there stood-- "but I know someone who does"

_Jake Behari?_

Addy didn't even realize that her eyes were all puffy from crying.

"I'll leave you two alone... but not for too long."

Addy's mother winked at Addy and shut the door, leaving Addy and Jake alone.

"Addy, umm... You okay?"

"Does it matter?" she muttered to herself.

"You have a nice room." he complimented her.

"Thanks" Addy placed her guitar carefully on her bed and hopped off of it.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Well... I'm heading over at her house later for dinner."

Addy sighed as she starred out her window.

"Are you really okay? I mean, are you always like this at home? 'Cuz at school you're happy and stuff."

"I'm surprised that you even noticed my mood at school. Plus, I don't get my heart broken everyday." she whispered.

Addy remembered earlier that day, "Sorry about your cd player I slammed on the floor and stampeded all over. I'll buy you a new one...eventually." She had such a monotonous voice.

Jake smiled, amused at her.

"Don't worry about it, the new sound boost and shine was tiring. I planned to jump all over it...eventually too." he said sarcastically.

Addy smirked sarcastically.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" The thought of him walking to her house must've slipped her mind.

"Patti lives right up the street and I live down this street. I didn't notice you lived here till I started coming over house."

The thought of made her stomach churn.

"Yea, I'd see you out your room looking outside, or I'd hear you play your guitar and singing. I really like your songs; they're about people like us and our feelings on certain stuff. People would think I'm a rock n roll guy... Boy I wish... I'm a pianist although it's hard to believe."

"You heard my songs?" she asked.

"Umm... Other than the songs on the cd...Oh yea! The cd, do you have my cd 'Cuz I really need it. I have some stuff on that cd that is personal--"

"It's in my locker" she interrupted.

"Oh, well...When we go back to school on Monday can you give it to me?" Jake fiddled with his fingers.

"Sure..."

It was extremely quiet. The silence was like a thick layer of ash spurted out of a volcano... So thick, you couldn't tell that it was morning, no sunlight at all.

Light couldn't even penetrate through their silence.

"So..." he glanced at his stop watch."Dinners at seven, so I'll see you Monday morning. Okay?"

Addy nodded.

Jake turned around opened the door, "Addy..."

He turned to look at her one last time, "I LOVE YOU ADDY!" He ran towards her and embraced her.

_Wait...that's not how the story goes._

"Bye..."

He walked out of her room and from her heart.

Addy felt like crying again but she bit her lip and held it inside.

It was a Friday night, what was she doing crying at home on such a beautiful Night?

She decided to go out for the night, without her friends or family to ask her what happened. She told her mother that she was going to go to Gina's house.

Addy walked to Juice. She stood outside starring at it, she didn't want to run into anyone so she started to walk down the street and saw this okay place with lights called _The Pocket. _

**_Please Review! Thanks_**


End file.
